


One Week

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love, fluffy as heck, more tags to come, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: Ushijima has been in love with Oikawa for years, and now that they're in college on the same team, his feelings only worsened. When Ushijima finds that there's a way to date Oikawa, he takes it without prior thought. Now that he's in a relationship, he isn't sure what to do. However, he'll try his absolute best to get Oikawa to love him back.





	1. Monday

_ I’m sorry, I am unable to reciprocate your feelings.  _

The words easily rolled off of Ushijima’s tongue, it was a sentence he used often. He did feel guilty whenever he spoke them, but it couldn’t be helped. It was only the truth, he couldn’t lie to the girls that confessed to him. He’d been using the same sentence since highschool, and it’s followed him into college. 

The girl in front of him seemed shocked, and she just smiled nervously, he could tell she was uncomfortable. She bowed and gently apologized, quickly turning on her heel and walking away from the gyms. The spiker sighed, and he watched her go, he felt terrible. She’d come before the team’s morning practice on a Monday just to catch him, only to be rejected. He felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t feel bad, Wakatoshi-kun~” 

Ushijima looked to the side, Tendou was grinning brightly. The redhead had been there for him since the confessions started coming. Tendou asked why he turned every girl down, and he wasn’t sure why. Granted, as he worked through his lack of romantic feelings, they quickly figured out just why Ushijima’s heart never wandered towards those girls. 

“What are you two doing out here, you should be warming up!” 

Tendou’s lips curled into a playful smile, and he narrowed his eyes at Ushijima. The spiker let out a breath and turned towards the door, his chest filling with a bubbly sensation. 

“My apologies, we will be right in, Oikawa.” 

The setter huffed and rolled his eyes, muttering for them to hurry up before he disappeared back into the gym. Tendou laughed lightly. “You should ask him out, Wakatoshi-kun~” 

“He would not reciprocate.” Ushijima brushed by Tendou, heading towards the doors. “Besides, he has a new girlfriend every week, I do not think there would be room for me.” 

Tendou sighed a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’d be surprised, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

 

* * *

 

Tendou let his clipboard fall to his side, loosely letting it dangle between his thumb and index finger. Practice had ended, and the players were cooling down while the equipment managers put everything away. Tendou walked to Ushijima, who was stretching out his back on the court. Ushijima looked up to Tendou, acknowledging him. 

“Toshi, do you want to know why Oikawa-kun has a new girlfriend every week?”

Ushijima paused his stretching, his lips flattening into a straight line. “If it will cause my heart to hurt like in high school, I would rather not.”

The redhead smiled and kneeled by Ushijima. “You know I’d never hurt you like that.”

Ushijima nodded. “Then go on.”

Tendou knew lots of things about the players of the team, it came with being the manager. He was in everyone’s business and knew it well. Tendou may or may not pay particular attention to Oikawa Tooru by bias of Ushijima.

“Oikawa-kun will go out with the first person to confess to him each Monday. He gives them a week, and he dumps them if he doesn’t like them.”

Ushijima’s brows furrowed. “That seems harsh.”

“Hey, at least he’s giving them a chance, Toshi. Unlike some people~”

Ushijima sent him a sharp look, and Tendou held up his hands in defense. “I know, I know. But you could do it! He will go out with  _ anyone _ .”

“Why does he do this?”

Tendou sighed. “I don’t know the answer to that one quite yet. You should try and figure it out though."

Ushijima laid flat on his back, staring to the high ceiling of the gym. Ushijima isn’t sure what the feeling in his stomach is, he could describe it closely to hope. He and Tendou figured out that Ushijima had more feelings than just respect towards the setter since middle school, he’d just never recognized it. Of course, Ushijima still feels the same, a heavy feeling weighing in his chest whenever Oikawa holds hands with another girl each week.

“He would break up with me after a week.”

“But at least you could say you tried.”

Ushijima shut his eyes, he knew it wouldn’t end well for himself. But he was grabbed by the swirling pink tendrils of affection at a young age, and they still hadn’t let him go. His voice was soft.

“Has anyone asked him this morning?”

“Morning practice, I would assume not.”

Ushijima felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Please tell him I’d like to speak to him before we leave.”

Tendou’s face broke out into a brilliant grin, and he stood up. “Aye-aye, Wakatoshi-kun!”

Ushijima almost instantly regretted his decision. He sat up and strode towards the locker rooms to shower. After he’d gotten cleaned up, he couldn’t help but glance at himself in the mirror multiple times. Tendou chuckled and pat his back.

“You look fine, buddy.” He smiled gently, showing his serious side. “Tell me how it goes, good or bad. Good luck, Toshi.”

Ushijima took in a deep breath and nodded. Tendou left the locker room, and Ushijima gathered his things. The spiker exited the locker room, spotting Oikawa outside through the gym doors, hanging behind. He drew in a shaky breath and made his way to him.

It would be fine. He would just lay his feelings down. Ushijima’s heart beat so quickly he could feel it clearly, and he opened the gym doors.

“Oikawa.”

He looked over his shoulder, looking unamused. His hair was a fluffy mess from his shower, Ushijima found it endearing.

“What do you want, Ushiwaka?”

“I wanted to tell you something. It is very important to me.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, arching an eyebrow. “What? How glad you are that I’m finally on a team with you?”

“Well, that is something important to me, but this is different.” Ushijima stood up straight, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

His cheeks were painted pink, and his heart pounded in his chest.

“Get on with it, Ushi _ baka _ ! I have an 8AM class!”

“I… I have feelings for you. I have for a while now. Romantic feelings.” Ushijima took a breath. “I would like to date you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he took a single step back. His eyes narrowed into a glare.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Ushijima’s lips flattened into a hard line, and he stared at Oikawa, waiting.

“ _ Tell me _ , you’re  _ kidding _ !”

Ushijima shook his head. “I would not lie about something like this. I believe I told you that this was important to me.”

Oikawa looked…  _ Pained _ . He ran a hand through his messy hair, avoiding eye contact with Ushijima.

“Geez… How long, Ushi _ baka _ ?”

“I have had feelings for you since middle school. However, I did not realize it until my second year of high school.”

Oikawa looked up to him, his eyes flat. “Why are you confessing to me now?”

“In all honesty, I was told that you date the first person to confess to you at the beginning of the week.”

Oikawa groaned, and he shook his head.

“Oikawa, if you are going to reject me, I would appreciate if you did it in a more gentle manner.”

Oikawa’s lips curled up into a smirk, and he looked up to meet Ushijima’s eyes. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll give you the week. But I will say this now, I can  _ guarantee _ that I will break up with you come next Monday.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened, and he nodded slightly. Oikawa sighed and pointed a finger at Ushijima’s face.

“My last class ends at four, 104 in the Astrology building. You’d better meet me there and walk me to my dorm, got it?”

Ushijima stared down the slender finger, and nodded. Oikawa huffed and dropped his hand, digging in the pocket of his track suit. He pulled out his phone, a small alien charm hanging off of it.

“Give me your phone number so I can text you or whatever.”

Ushijima quietly recited the digits to his phone number, and his email address. Oikawa shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“I’ll text you whenever.”

He looked up to Ushijima, a glare still imminent on his features. Ushijima stared back. Oikawa let out a quiet  _ tch _ , and turned on his heel, walking away from Ushijima, leaving him standing in confusion and mild excitement.

Ushijima was still confused for the better part of the day. He was technically dating Oikawa Tooru. And it’d went so  _ smoothly _ . Oikawa didn’t reject him. He was difficult, but he  _ agreed _ .

“How does it feel dating your crush, Wakatoshi-kun~?”

“I am not sure, Satori… I feel lost.”

Tendou just smiled, nudging Ushijima with his elbow. “You’re just learning what it’s like to date someone is all!”

“What do I  _ do _ ?” Ushijima's voice broke a little bit, and Tendou caught onto the faintly scared tone.

Tendou’s brows raised, and cocked his head to the side. “Just be yourself, Toshi.”

Ushijima sighed, and he adjusted himself in his seat, uncomfortable.  _ Oikawa doesn’t like me, why should I be myself? _

 

* * *

 

 

Ushijima had arrived early to Oikawa’s building, waiting for twenty minutes until Oikawa finally emerged. He spotted Ushijima, his smile dropping. He said something to his friend, waving over his shoulder and walking towards Ushijima. 

“Forgot you were coming.” 

“That’s alright. How was your day?” 

“None of your business.” 

The walk to Oikawa’s dorm was awkward and tense, Ushijima was highly uncomfortable. Clearly Oikawa didn’t want him around. When they got to Oikawa’s door, Ushijima raised his hand to offer a wave to Oikawa. Yet he couldn’t even get out  _ see you tomorrow _ before the door was shut in his face. Ushijima was  _ really _ starting to regret confessing. 

Later that evening Ushijima’s phone lit up with a message from an unknown number, his mood lightened. He turned his attention to his phone rather than his studies. 

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_sorry i guess 4 being rude. this is just weird_ **

Ushijima sighed, adding Oikawa’s number to his contacts and texting back.

**_You do not have to continue dating me if this makes you uncomfortable. I apologize for confessing to you._ **

He got a message almost instantly. 

**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

**_ushibaka u should be sorry! text me 2morrow im busy rn. im free all day tomorrow tho_ **

Ushijima arched an eyebrow. 

**_Alright._ **

Ushijima set his phone down, and he ran a hand through his hair. This was stressful. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting with being in a relationship with Oikawa Tooru, but he certainly wasn’t expecting crushing stresses.   
_ What have I gotten myself into? _


	2. Tuesday

Ushijima woke up quite early. His first class wasn’t until one in the afternoon, and practice wasn’t until five, but he still wanted to go for his morning run. He stretched out his muscles and pulled on his track suit. His run was just as usual, the sun rose midway through his route, he saw the same dogs as normal, and waved hello to the same shop owners. He’d only remembered what wasn’t normal when he’d gotten back to his dorm and felt as if he was forgetting something.

He was dating Oikawa Tooru. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, and he subconsciously gripped the material of his jacket, biting his lip. What should he do? He doesn’t know.

Ushijima perked up, and pulled his phone from his pocket, typing quickly. Oikawa had said to text him today.

**_Good morning, Oikawa._ **

He didn’t get a response very quickly, so he was a bit worried. Ten minutes later his phone buzzed, and he found himself filling with more hope than necessary.

**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

**_it is 2 fuckin early ushiwaka you woke me up i hate u_ **

Ushijima frowned, he messed up even the simplest request of Oikawa.

**_I apologize. I did not mean to wake you._ **

Ushijima nearly dropped his phone in surprise when his phone started ringing. He answered, arching an eyebrow.

“Hello?”

_“You piss me off, Ushiwaka… Whattaya want?”_

Ushijima felt his heartbeat quicken at the sound of Oikawa’s sleep-drenched voice. Its was… _Adorable_. The spiker couldn’t help the corners of his lips quirking up fondly.

“I simply wanted to wish you a good morning.”

_“Is that it?”_

“Yes.”

There was silence on the other end, then a sigh. _“...I_ would _be having a good morning if you would have let me sleep in! Now I’m too annoyed to go back to sleep!”_

“I apologize, Oikawa.”

_“You should be! I’m supposed to enjoy my day off!”_

Ushijima listens to him ranting over the phone. He begins to feel guilty about it. He sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor with a frown, listening to Oikawa complain. He’s already messing up and it’s only Tuesday.

Ushijima locks his jaw and takes in a breath. The week isn’t over. He can make this up to Oikawa.

“... Oikawa is it alright if I come over?”

_“Wha…? Whatever… I’m already awake…”_

Ushijima smiles a bit. “Alright. I will see you soon.”

Ushijima was actually quite nervous. He planned out what he needed to do for Oikawa. He took a quick shower to rinse off his sweat from his run, and changed into casual clothing. He grabbed his wallet and phone, leaving his dorm.

On the way to the store, Ushijima texted Tendou asking what Oikawa’s favorite food was. He got a quick response.

**_From: Satori_ **

**_milk bread~ make sure to get him some flowers too!!!!!_ **

He typed back a quick thank-you, and stopped at a bakery to grab fresh milk bread, and then a small flower stand at the end of the block to get some flowers. Ushijima isn’t sure what the flowers are meant for, but he’s completely trusting in Tendou.

Once he got to Oikawa’s dorm, he knocked gently, though his other hand was gripping the stems of the flowers he’d gotten a little too tightly, he had a sense that they were wilting under his fingers. The door opened, Oikawa standing in the doorway. His hair was messy and fluffy, and he still looked groggy. When the brunette’s gaze shifted to the presents in Ushijima’s hands, his eyes went from a glare to surprise.

“What are the flowers for?”

“It’s an apology for waking you up so early. I also bought you milk bread. I hope you enjoy it.”

The brunette arched an eyebrow, his eyes flicking to the gifts then to Ushijima’s shy gaze. He huffed a bit and opened the door wider.

“Um, thanks, Ushiwaka. Come on in.” Oikawa hummed, stepping to the side. “I’ll take those.”

Ushijima handed the flowers and bread to Oikawa, the setter taking them quietly. Ushijima shut the door behind himself, and Oikawa set the bread on top of his fridge. Ushijima watched silently as Oikawa fumbled around his cabinets for something to put the flowers in. He settled on a sports drink bottle.

Oikawa sighed, looking at them, then mumbling under his breath. “Why did you have to go and get me something so inconvenient…”

“I apologize, Oikawa.” He said quietly. “I only wanted to lighten the tensions.”

He and Oikawa stared at each other, Oikawa looking incredulous. He then shook his head, making way to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Whatever, let’s talk about something different.”

Ushijima shifted awkwardly on his feet, and Oikawa rolled his eyes, motioning vaguely to the chair at his desk. “Go sit down.”

“Thank you…” He nodded, taking the seat and sitting still, silent and aware.

“Geez, you’re a really terrible boyfriend.” Oikawa muttered. “And we’ve been dating for a day.”

Ushijima looked to his lap, his fingers digging into the material of his jeans. That comment hurt a little more than necessary.

“I’m sorry…” It was just a whisper. Ushijima knows he’s said it too many times since arriving, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Did I hurt your feelings or something, Ushiwaka? Shouldn’t you be used to it? I’ve hated you since middle school.”

_And I’ve loved you since middle school._ Ushijima took a breath, ignoring the tar-like feeling in his chest. “I’m just not sure how to do this… I’ve never dated anybody, Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s breath caught quietly in his throat. The brunette sighed after a few moments and leaned back on his elbows, looking up to the ceiling. Ushijima still couldn’t look up from his lap.

“Guess I’ll be your first heartbreak, huh?”

“I suppose so.”

Things got quiet, _fast._ Ushijima felt the awkwardness and tension weighing down on his shoulders. He didn’t know what to say-- everything he says gets shot down or ends in an insult one way or another anyway. Ushijima finally lifted his head and found something to say, maybe not the best, but it’s _something_.

“Oikawa, why do you give people one week to make you fall for them?”

The setter arched a delicate eyebrow, meeting gazes with Ushijima, checking to make sure if he was _seriously_ asking that.

“You really want to know?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Oikawa’s lips curled up into a smirk, a little irked.

“When Iwa-chan asked me out in our second year, I fell in love with him in a week.” The words rolled from Oikawa’s tongue as if they were venom, his eyes looked darkened. “I want to forget about my love.”

“... I cannot replace Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

Tendou frowned, Ushijima looked utterly pained, and he had looked this way since class began.The spiker had told him about his morning with Oikawa, and Tendou was less than happy. He hadn’t seen Ushijima this gloomy and upset since he found out Oikawa was in love back in high school. Tendou was starting to feel remorse for encouraging Ushijima to confess his feelings to the setter.

“Wakatoshi… You’ve been sad since class started. This isn’t making you happy.”

“I understand that, Satori.”

“You should break up with Oikawa. He’s only hurting you. Has he even said _one_ nice thing to you?”

“... No.”

“See? I’m really sorry for making you ask him out, that’s totally my bad. But you gotta break up with him-”

“No, I will not end my relationship just yet with Oikawa.”

Tendou’s brows raised, and he stopped walking, Ushijima stopping a few steps in front of him, looking over his shoulder.

“Wakatoshi, you can’t be serious.”

“Satori, you have to trust me.”

Tendou frowned deeply. “Toshi, he’s done nothing but make you feel like shit. He practically broke your heart all over again this morning, and he _still_ demanded that you come and pick him up to walk to practice together!”

Ushijima met Tendou’s gaze. His golden eyes were calm, while Tendou’s held the storm. Ushijima was well aware that the redhead didn’t like when people hurt his feelings, he’s been like that since they became teammates, but Ushijima knew exactly what he was getting into.

“I cannot give up on the second day. There is still hope.” Ushijima’s voice was steady. “Satori, please, believe in me.”

Tendou huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He let out a disgruntled sigh and stepped back next to Ushijima, continuing their walk to the dorms together.

“I really don’t like this… But if you want me to help you figure out what to do I’m here.”

“That would be nice, Satori.”

“... Have you taken him on a date yet?”

“I’m not sure how to.”

Tendou sighed and smiled in amusement, lingering annoyance still weighing on his breath. He clapped a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder. “After practice, let’s plan a date that will make even Oikawa’s frozen heart start beating.”

* * *

 

Tendou had split off from Ushijima at the dorm buildings. Ushijima went up to Oikawa’s, knocking on the door. His gym bag was slung over his shoulder, weighing heavy on one side, it truly was a menace. Oikawa opened the door, he didn’t give Ushijima more than a glance before he shut the door and locked it behind himself, walking down the hall.

“Oikawa? Weren’t we supposed to walk… _Together_?”

“We are.”

Ushijima sighed, jogging a bit to catch up with him and fell into stride by his side. It was silence, once again. Halfway to the gyms, Oikawa groaned and pulled at the strap of his own gym bag.

“It’s so heavy, _stupid_ …” He muttered.

“Mine is too. I believe they should create straps better suited for shoulders-”

Oikawa removed the bag from his shoulder and held the bag out to Ushijima.

“Carry it for me.”

Ushijima’s mouth hung open a bit, and he slowly wrapped his fingers around the strap. Oikawa walked along like nothing was wrong, and the spiker sighed, slinging the second bag over his free shoulder and following. Ushijima’s frown deepened as Oikawa held his distance from him.

The team was more than a little surprised when the two entered the gym together, especially with Ushijima carrying both of their bags.

“Oya? Got Ushijima wrapped around your finger there, Oikawa?”

Tendou smiled bitterly and spoke loudly, holding his clipboard to his chest in a sweet fashion. “Wakatoshi-kun would do anything for his boyfriend!”

The gym fell silent, and the setter sent a sharp look to Tendou, who just smiled and offered a small wave.

Practice was a drag of _are you really dating_ and _how did you get Oikawa to stop hating you_. Ushijima was tired of answering the questions, because in all honesty he doesn’t know how to answer either of those questions.

Oikawa wouldn’t look at him when he tossed to him, and it pained Ushijima more than he finds comfortable. Ushijima silently followed Oikawa out of the gym after practice, both of their bags on his shoulders again.

The setter took his bag from Ushijima when they arrived to his dorm, sparing no glance to him.

“Oikawa-”

“I will never fall in love with you, Ushiwaka.” He hummed cooly, almost _sweetly_.

The door shut hard in his face, the slight wind from the motion ruffling his bangs. Ushijima shut his eyes, leaning his forehead on the door in front of him. His voice was just a murmur. _“I’ll try my best, Oikawa.”_

When he arrived at his own dorm, Tendou was waiting for him, leaning against the outside of the door. He looked pitiful, Ushijima appreciated the sentiment but he wasn’t very fond of it. Tendou stood up straight and offered a brilliant grin.   
“Let’s plan the best damn date Tokyo has ever seen!”

Ushijima's lips quirked up. "Yes. Let's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayokay I know Oikawa is being a dick but just ////wait for it////. The next chapter is my absolute favorite. I friggin,,,,, love Wednesday so much I swear,,, 
> 
> And I really appreciated all of the comments I received on the first chapter, even if I didn't have time to respond to them, please know I read them and I thank all of yinz! 
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos and comments to come! I hope the second chapter was up-to-par~


	3. Wednesday

Ushijima awoke the next morning feeling differently than the past two days. He was still nervous, of course, but he no longer felt the mucky regret of confessing to Oikawa. He glanced to the floor, Tendou sprawled out with his mouth hanging open, his hair a tangled mess. Ushijima did feel quite bad that Tendou slept on the floor, but his bed was barely big enough for himself, and Tendou insisted that Ushijima sleep in his own bed. The two had stayed up a bit past midnight planning out how to woo Oikawa Tooru, including buying advanced admission into the place Ushijima wanted to take him. Ushijima was confident that what they planned was good. 

Ushijima decided to pass on his morning run, as instead he would have morning practice. It’s a perfect time to ask Oikawa on this date. Ushijima knelt down next to Tendou and shook his shoulder, slowly waking his friend. 

“Satori, it is almost time for practice.” 

“Hmph… Go back t’sleep, Toshi…” 

“We have to go, Satori. I’ll buy you breakfast.” 

Tendou’s lips curled up into a smile and he dug his face into the pillow that Ushijima let him borrow. “You’re supposed to be wooing Oikawa-kun not  _ me _ , Toshi.” 

With a few more minutes Tendou was up and stretching out his muscles. Ushijima prepared Tendou a cup of coffee- which he only owns in cases that Tendou stays the night- and grabbed himself a bottle of mineral water. Once they were woken up a bit, Ushijima grabbed his sports bag, the two stopped to Tendou’s dorm to get his own equipment, and Ushijima bought the two of them taiyaki before heading to the gymnasium. 

Ushijima could only think of how he was going to ask Oikawa on this date. He’d practiced with Tendou countless times, he should have it down. His friend could sense his tenseness, and bumped shoulders with him. 

“You’re going to do great, Wakatoshi.” 

“... I hope so.” 

“Trust me, Toshi.” Tendou hummed. “I believe in you.” 

Ushijima smiled a little bit, looking to the gym, now in seeing distance. “Thank you for helping me with this, Satori.” 

“What kind of a bestie would I be if I didn’t?” Tendou grinned, slapping Ushijima on the back firmly. “Get in there and get yourself a date, Toshi.” 

Ushijima looked down to Tendou, the redhead grinning brighter than the rising run. He smiled back, nodding. “Of course.” 

Practice was as usual. Tendou making comments from the side of the court and Oikawa refusing to hold any sort of interaction with him save for a disgruntled  _ good morning, Ushibaka _ . It was a bit unnerving. Ushijima felt himself getting more and more nervous as the end of practice neared. Tendou even had to come and reassure him. 

When the spiker was showered and ready to go, he changed into the clothes he and Tendou picked out for his date, rather than his track suit. It was plain, a black t-shirt and darkwash jeans paired with his worn-out black loafers. He waited for Oikawa outside of the gym. In twenty minutes time, Oikawa opened the gym doors and brushed by him. Ushijima’s eyes widened, all of the lines he’d practiced disappearing from his memory. 

Ushijima’s fists clenched at his side, and he turned on his heel. 

“Oikawa.” 

The brunette stopped, sighing and looking over his shoulder with a scowl. “What?” 

“I… I want to take you on a date.” 

_ That’s not at all what he and Tendou had planned out _ . 

Oikawa arched a brow, and turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh yeah? Where to, cowbreath?” 

Ushijima grimaced a bit, but held his stance. “I wanted… To take you to the Space Museum.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing to the side nervously before meeting his gaze again. “And if you do not mind, I’d like to um… Cook you dinner afterwards…” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, his expression seemed to soften. He looked more shocked than anything. He eventually nodded a bit. “That actually… Sounds really nice.” 

Ushijima let out a breath, relief flooding through his body. He’s sure his cheeks were pink from the tensions within himself. Oikawa was still stunned, but he quickly put on a facade. He smirked and pointed to Ushijima with one of his delicate, long fingers. 

“Look at you! Do I make you blush that much? Shy little Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa grinned devilishly, his tone teasing. “Take me to see the stars and dine me like a king!” 

Ushijima could only offer a gentle smile, nodding. “I’ll do my best.” 

Oikawa was surprised for a moment, not used to seeing Ushijima with such an easily readable expression, let alone  _ smiling _ . 

Oikawa allowed Ushijima to walk side-by-side with him, Ushijima was elated. They split off to go to their respective dorms, Oikawa wanting to get ready for the museum, and Ushijima was fine with that; he had to put his sports bag in his dorm regardless. Ushijima also wanted to brush his teeth before they went out, it felt like the best thing to do in his antsy state. He went to Tendou’s dorm to kill time, and he was quickly bombarded with questions, Tendou was celebrating as if it were  _ him _ going on the date, he was happy for Ushijima. 

Before Ushijima left, he looked over his shoulder with furrowed brows. “Satori, do you by any chance have mints? Or gum?” 

“Huh? Yeah, I have both, why?” 

Ushijima shifted on his feet a little. “May I borrow them for the night?” 

Tendou’s eyes widened, and he smiled like a fox, tossing Ushijima a pack of gum and a pocket-sized box of mints. 

“Lookin to get a smooch, eh? Go get him, Toshi!” 

Ushijima shoved them in his pocket, offering a nervous nod. 

On the way to Oikawa’s he popped five mints in his mouth at once, biting down on them and feeling the cool rush of mint over his tongue. He let out a shaky breath.

When Oikawa answered the door, Ushijima nearly choked on his own breath. Oikawa’s hair was curling in all the right places, styled perfectly to frame his face. He wore an alien printed shirt with a black jacket covered in space related pins and patches, and his legs looked beautifully long in his jeans. Ushijima knew he was probably blushing, his eyes a bit wide. 

“Am I so beautiful you can’t take your eyes off of me, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

_ “Yes.” _ He breathed. 

Oikawa paused, then cleared his throat. He locked his door behind himself and stood in front of Ushijima. “Well, I didn’t dress up for you! I dressed up for the aliens!” 

Ushijima nodded, looking down to the shorter male. “I don’t think there are any real aliens at the museum, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa looked offended, and he lightly smacked Ushijima’s shoulder. “Rude, Ushiwaka-chan! You’ll just scare them away with your ugly face!”

"I apologize." 

Oikawa scrunched up his nose, arching eyebrow at Ushijima. "You're breath is really minty. If you think I'm going to kiss you, thing again. I'd never kiss you."

Ushijima hummed, nodding and turning to the side, walking with Oikawa down the halls. Their hands brushed each other by chance, and Oikawa quickly shoved his hands in his pockets, Ushijima accepted that.

* * *

 

Despite the attractions all around Tokyo Dome City, Oikawa ignored all of in in lieu to the space museum. Ushijima was a bit glad for that, he’s not quite sure if his wallet could handle the other attractions, he  _ was _ just a college student after all. Ushijima gave the woman at the front desk their printed tickets, and she smiled kindly, allowing them in. Oikawa practically ran in, and Ushijima smiled fondly. 

Oikawa was amazed by the very first room, models of spacecraft and actual displays of space rocks were everywhere, as well as educational displays. Oikawa was elated, and Ushijima was as well. In one of the main rooms, Oikawa was busy taking a selfie with one of the model alien statues he’d spotted. An activity caught Ushijima’s eye, and he waited for Oikawa to finish his photos before speaking. 

“What’s up, Ushiwaka?” 

“There is a test that will determine what alien species you are.” 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up impossibly brighter, and he grinned. “I gotta take it!” 

Ushijima pointed to it, and Oikawa began the electronic test on the floor, hopping excitedly on his answers. The arrows pointed to a wall of doors, the number ten flashing on the floor. 

“Intelligent martian! Awesome!” He looked over his shoulder. “Ushiwaka, you should take it too!” 

Ushijima huffed and nodded, taking the admittedly bland test. He got the number fifteen. He opened up the door. “Ikaros. An adventurer.” 

Oikawa laughed and shook his head. “As  _ if _ ! Let’s go look at the rest of the museum!” 

Ushijima followed silently. Oikawa was happy playing with the assortments of technology in each room, he seemed particularly fascinated by a room with walls made of big HD screens, starry images projecting on them to give the illusion of floating in space. Oikawa was grinning and laughing, looking all around. Ushijima was sure he was smitten. He could look at Oikawa all day, he was absolutely ethereal. 

“Ushiwaka-chan this is so cool!” Oikawa beamed, turning to look at Ushijima.

Ushijima's heart fluttered, and he smiled fondly. -“I am glad you believe so.” 

The next room was a photo room, props and backgrounds to take pictures in. Oikawa had Ushijima take photos of him laying on the illuminated moon chair, and of course the background of a UFO pulling him up. Oikawa took his phone back and turned on the selfie camera, pointing it at him and Ushijima. The taller male was a bit off-put, so he doesn’t look very good in the photo, but Oikawa seemed content, so he didn’t say a thing. 

The final room was dark, a large circular screen in the middle of it fenced off with metal gates. Oikawa leaned over the edge, Ushijima doing the same at his side. The screen gave the illusion of the room being in space, as if they were looking down on the Earth from the stars. Ushijima glanced to Oikawa, the lights illuminated his skin and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He was glowing. Something out of a fairytale. 

Ushijima bit his lip, shyly reaching over and brushing their hands together. Oikawa didn’t pull his hand back, so Ushijima laced their fingers together, and Oikawa squeezed his hand. Ushijima could swear his heart was going to burst.

* * *

 

Dinner went smoothly. The two had gotten back fairly late from the museum, their fingers entwined the entire way. Due to the late hour on a Wednesday night, most students were in their dorms, so they were alone in the student kitchen on Ushijima’s dorm floor. Oikawa watched him make dinner, it was nothing fancy. Ushijima explained it to be his personal favorite, hayashi rice. Oikawa was glad to eat it. Ushijima walked Oikawa back to his dorm, though it was just a floor above his own. Oikawa stood close to his side the entire way, and remained close when they got to his dorm. 

“Um… I’m kinda conflicted right now.” Oikawa laughed sheepishly. “I’m still petty, don’t get me wrong, but um… About the date…” 

Ushijima sighed. “Was it too much?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “No! Not at all! It’s just, um… Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan. Today was really fun. Amazing, if I’m being honest. You’re… You’re not as bad as I thought.” 

Ushijima’s heart warmed, and he nodded. “I’m glad you feel that way.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Oikawa smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Like... Walk with me to morning practice?"

Ushijima nodded, and the two just stood there, intently looking at each other’s faces. The taller male couldn’t help it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the crest of Oikawa’s pale cheek. He pulled back quickly, blushing and looking to his shoes. 

“Aw, Ushiwaka-chan…” Oikawa smiled, his fingertips touching the spot Ushijima had kissed. He leaned up and gently brushed his lips on Ushijima’s cheek, making the spiker blush to the tips of his ears. 

“Goodnight, Ushiwaka-chan. Get back to your dorm safely.” 

Ushijima nodded, waving to Oikawa as he entered his dorm. Ushijima’s brain was thinking a mile-a-minute, and he ran his hand through his hair. Once safely inside of his own dorm, he sat down on his bed and gripped the fabric of his shirt, his other hand tightly grabbing his knee so that the knuckles went white. 

His heart was beating quickly, he felt airy all throughout his body. It was nice. He was unfamiliar with what he was feeling but it felt  _ wonderful _ . 

Ushijima covered his face with his hands and breathed. He thought of Oikawa and the feeling only intensified. Perhaps his previous feelings had only been admiration, something of infatuation. But this feeling, he didn’t know what to call it. He hoped Oikawa felt it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow boi howdy ain't they cute or what. Uuuuuum,,,, yeah this is good. This is actually based at the TeNQ Tokyo Space Museum, so if you want better visuals definitely look up some pictures, it's really cool! Uuuuum, Thursday is where the hecka angst begins so,,, lmao if you thought Ushi was sad now,,,,,, wait for it. 
> 
> Aaaaah thank you to everyone who's been commenting and leaving kudos! I haven't responded to everyone yet again, but please know that your comments make me smile!!! Thanks in advance to any more comments and kudos, they mean a lot <3


	4. Thursday

Ushijima’s morning was wonderful. He woke up and laid in bed smiling into his pillow for a good ten minutes remembering his previous day. It felt silly, Ushijima knew he probably looked silly too, but he felt so happy. Arriving to Oikawa’s dorm was another thing especially. The brunette answered quickly to his knock, opening the door and hugging him, just  _ right there _ . Ushijima hugged him back with a smile touching his lips. He’s found that he really likes being close to Oikawa like this. 

“Morning, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa smiled cheerfully, giving Ushijima one last squeeze before pulling back. 

“Good morning, Oikawa.” Ushijima nodded. “Did you sleep well?” 

Oikawa let out a light laugh, shaking his head. “I couldn’t sleep for a while. Your stupid date made me too happy to sleep!” 

Ushijima cocked his head to the side. “I’m getting mixed signals. Did you like the date or not?” 

Oikawa lightly smacked Ushijima on the shoulder. “Of course I did, Ushi _ baka _ !” 

Ushijima hummed, and let Oikawa grab his gym bag. Ushijima held out his hand, and Oikawa looked to it with an arched eyebrow, then meeting Ushijima’s eyes. “You wanna hold hands to practice or something?” 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed. “Don’t you want me to carry your bag for you?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Um… That would be nice, but you don’t have to.” 

Ushijima reached for the strap, slinging it over his shoulder with ease. “I have no problem with it.” 

Oikawa grinned, and  nodded. He locked his door behind him and the two began walking to the gym. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s bicep, his fingers holding onto the fabric of his jacket. Ushijima’s cheeks were pink, he loved the feeling of Oikawa so warm and close to his side. 

When they arrived to the gym, a few of their teammates looked at them with confused expressions, wide-eyes watching them from every corner of the gym. Tendou dropped his clipboard and covered his grinning face with his hands. 

Ushijima was bombarded with questions again, and he quietly answered  _ yes _ when asked if he was dating Oikawa. 

“Wakatoshi! You have to tell me  _ everything _ later!” 

“Satori-” 

“ _ Everything _ .” 

The spiker had a wonderful time at practice, it was more fun than ever spiking Oikawa’s tosses. He liked having chocolate brown eyes watch him as he hit the ball to the other side of the net. After a brief talk with the coach after practice, he went to the locker room for his shower. 

Everything was good. He’d walk Oikawa home and then go to his own classes. Ushijima’s cheeks flushed at the thought of giving Oikawa another kiss on the cheek. He dried off and walked towards the locker room to change. He overheard Oikawa talking to one of their teammates. 

“Looks like Ushijima likes you, a lot.” 

“I know.” Oikawa hummed. “It’s kind of sad, isn’t it?” 

Ushijima stopped walking, his brows furrowing together. 

“Um… Oikawa, you like him too, right?” 

“Well, I guess.” 

“Oikawa, he really seems to like you.” Their teammate’s voice was concerned. 

“I know.” 

Ushijima frowned and walked to his locker, a few of his teammates glancing to him. He changed and waited for Oikawa outside of the gym. Ushijima’s heart sank, he figured Oikawa really didn’t give a damn about him. Oikawa appeared from the gym doors, and Ushijima nodded to him. The brunette happily held onto his arm like nothing was wrong. Ushijima felt sick. 

He doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to do if Oikawa doesn’t like him at this point. He thought he  _ did _ . Why hasn’t Oikawa just broken up with him already?

Ushijima was silent, and Oikawa seemed to catch on that something was wrong. “Ushiwaka, you’re awfully quiet, even for  _ you _ .” 

Ushijima sighed, and stopped walking. He met Oikawa’s eyes, his throat felt tight. “Are you making fun of me, Oikawa?” 

The setter’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“You  _ know _ that I’ve liked you for a long time. I know you don’t like me, but please don’t treat this relationship differently because it’s  _ me _ .” Ushijima’s voice was shaky. “I can’t help but feel that you’re treating me like this on purpose to hurt me. Just break up with me if you’re going to do this.” 

“Ushiwaka…?” 

“I will not be the one to break up with you, because I am admittedly ignorant, and will not give up on something I want. But I’ll… I’ll stop  _ trying _ so  _ hard _ if you end it.” 

“Ushiwaka, I-I told you I wasn’t-” 

“Then you shouldn’t have accepted my confession.” Ushijima cut him off, his fists clenched. “I overheard you talking to a teammate. If you aren’t taking this relationship seriously just break up with me already so I can stop getting my hopes up.” 

Oikawa pressed his hand to Ushijima’s chest, feeling how quickly the spiker’s heart was beating. “Ushiwaka, you don’t-”

“I’m trying really hard, Oikawa…” His voice was soft, it was going to break at any moment. “I… I don’t know why but the thought of you teasing me like this is making me feel sick…” 

Oikawa frowned, hugging Ushijima tightly, hiding his face away in the crook of Ushijima’s neck. Needless to say, Ushijima was confused at the action. 

“Don’t be an idiot, I wouldn’t make fun of you like that.” 

“... Then why are we still together?” 

Oikawa’s fingers dug into the fabric of Ushijima’s track suit. He muttered something, and Ushijima couldn’t quite hear. Ushijima sighed, wrapping one arm around Oikawa’s waist. “What was that?” 

“I… I wouldn’t have given you a chance if I didn’t  _ want _ to date you, okay? I’ve rejected  _ tons _ of people. I’m dating you for a  _ reason _ .” 

Ushijima hummed, his other arm sliding around Oikawa to pull him closer. “What reason would that be?” 

“I… I want to fall in love, Ushiwaka-chan… I really do but it’s so  _ hard _ .” 

Ushijima shut his eyes, focusing only on Oikawa. “I’m trying my best, Oikawa.” 

“I know, Ushiwaka-chan… I am too…” 

* * *

Tendou groaned and carded his fingers through his hair.  _ “Just _ a kiss on the cheek!? Toshi!”

Ushijima arched an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “What was I meant to do?” 

“You go for the smooch on the lips, Toshi!” 

“That’s rather forward.” 

_ “So are you!” _

“I apologize.” 

“Toshi no that’s not- You know, it’s fine. What about today?” 

“We have established our goals for the relationship.” 

“... Okay and what are they?” 

Ushijima felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked to the floor for a bit, breaking eye-contact with Tendou. “He… Wants to fall in love with me. And I’m trying my best to let that happen.”

“Call him by his first name.” 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed, and he looked up to his friend. “Why would I do that?” 

“It’ll surprise him a bit. Plus, couples are supposed to use their given names.” Tendou grinned. “It will  _ totally  _ woo him, Toshi.” 

The spiker grunted, glancing to the cellphone sitting on his desk. 

A bit after Tendou left for his own dorm, Ushijima grabbed his phone, and he called Oikawa. 

_ “What’s up, Ushiwaka?”  _

“Would you like to spend time with me after practice tomorrow, Too-” He coughed.  _ “Oikawa _ .” 

His cheeks burned pink, and he sighed a bit. 

_ “Oh, yeah! I have a class after practice, but I’ll be free at noon. What do you want to do?”  _

“Um…”  _ What was it that Tendou had suggested? _ “I believe… Netflix and chill?” 

He heard Oikawa cough on the other end of the line, and then a few deep breaths. Ushijima worried he had said something wrong. “Oikawa?” 

_ “U-Ushiwaka-chan… Do you know what that is!? _ ” 

“Presumably watching films or a television series of our choosing while we rest comfortably.” 

_ “Ushiwaka-chan no.”  _ Oikawa laughed lightly through the phone, and Ushijima smiled a bit.  _ “But yeah, we can watch some movies and stuff. No Netflix and chill until you learn what it is though.”  _

“Will you tell me what it is?” 

Oikawa laughed a bit.  _ “Talk to ya later, Ushiwaka-chan~”  _

  
Ushijima’s brows furrowed, and he looked to his phone screen. Oikawa hung up so abruptly. He googled what Netflix and chill meant. Ushijima would scold Tendou if he wasn’t so embarrassed about asking Oikawa about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b ruh. Okay sorry this chapter took a bit long to get up, I've been busy for a while now. But it's here! It's about one in the morning rn so I don't know what to say at the moment. My mind is blanking. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for all of your comments and kudos! They mean a lot to me :D Thanks for reading!


	5. Friday

Ushijima didn’t have any classes, and his practice wasn’t until six. He decided after his run he would sleep in a bit. Oikawa had classes until noon, and Tendou’s lasted until one. Ushijima was able to nap until ten, but that’s all that he was capable of doing. He studied aimlessly. He was bored. He wanted to do something else.  _ Anything _ . 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa. He hated the fact that Monday was coming so soon. He enjoys being with Oikawa. And Oikawa not being rude to him, holding his hand, the way Oikawa rests his head on his shoulder when they walk by each other. Ushijima sighed a bit and shook his head. 

He shouldn’t think about the end. Because currently, he  _ is _ dating Oikawa. Ushijima’s brows furrowed, and he glanced to his wallet, sitting on his desk. He huffed and stood up, shoving it in his pocket and heading to the door.

* * *

 

Ushijima almost regretted his split-second decision. Almost. 

He found himself standing outside of Oikawa’s classroom building at approximately 11:50 so he could ensure he’d catch him. He had a bouquet of seven deep red roses and dashes of hydrangeas mixed in, and a packet of milk bread with cream in it. He’d bought them on a whim, he wanted Oikawa to feel appreciated,  _ loved _ . 

Oikawa soon exited the building a few minutes after noon, talking with one of his friends. Oikawa saw him, and visibly perked up. He waved to his friend and ran to Ushijima, hugging him happily. “Ushiwaka-chan! You didn’t tell me you were picking me up!” 

“I… I didn’t know I was either, in all honesty. I just… Really wanted to bring you some things.” 

Oikawa pulled back, looking more carefully at the flowers and bread. He gently ran his fingertips on one of the roses. 

“Seven roses, huh?” He looked up, his eyes shining. “Supposed to mean something?” 

His tone was knowing, he realized exactly what the seven roses meant. Ushijima nodded, staring straight into his eyes. 

“One for each day of the week I’ll love you.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he smiled brightly, it made Ushijima’s heartbeat quicken. Oikawa threw his arms around Ushijima’s neck and planted a smooch on his cheek right in front of everyone. Ushijima blushed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to glance nervously to the sides to see if anyone was looking at them, he could only focus on the beautiful smile that adorned Oikawa’s plush lips, and the gentle dusting of a blush on the apples of his cheeks. 

“That’s really cute, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima’s lips curled up a bit, and Oikawa grinned. He grabbed onto the flowers with one hand, and laced his fingers with Ushijima’s with the other. 

“Walk me home before practice?” 

“Of course.” Ushijima nodded. “Would you like to stop for lunch somewhere?” 

Oikawa squeezed his hand a bit and leaned against his shoulder. “I’d love to, Ushiwaka. I gotta finish  my homework before practice though.” 

“I understand. I will come to your dorm before practice and pick you up.” 

“Please bring me a snack?” 

Ushijima nodded, and Oikawa leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. The two walked closely to one another, Oikawa chatting happily about his days events. Ushijima listened intently, offering light nods and huffs in response. Once at Oikawa’s dorm, the setter smiled gently, getting on his toes and ghosting his lips over Ushijima’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you later, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“Yes. I will see you soon.” He nodded, his moves were stiff, but he leaned forward to kiss Oikawa’s cheek as well. “Good luck with your work.” 

Oikawa nodded and turned into his dorm, shutting the door with a kind smile to Ushijima before it closed completely. Ushijima let out a breath and brought his fingers to his cheek. Oh, what he’d do to have that kiss on his lips.

* * *

 

Practice nearly had Ushijima’s heart beating out of his chest. Oikawa smiled at him after each successful spike, offered to share his sports drink with him, and even asked to compare serves with him. The real kicker was when Oikawa hugged him after he’d spiked the winning point during their split-team scrimmage. The watchful eyes of their teammates made him shy, and Oikawa’s happy, breathless laughter made his heart race. 

The walk back to Oikawa’s was good, Oikawa held onto his arm a little tighter than he has the past few days, Ushijima arched an eyebrow at him. Oikawa just huffed, turning his nose up. “My hair is wet from the shower! I’m cold, okay!” 

Ushijima nodded, pulling his arm from Oikawa’s grasp and wrapping it over his shoulders. “This should be warmer than just my arm.” 

Oikawa hummed, his arms looping around Ushijima’s torso. It made walking a bit strange, but Oikawa was smiling contently, so Ushijima said nothing. The ace just hoped Oikawa couldn’t feel his heart pounding. 

Once at Oikawa’s dorm, Oikawa beamed up to him. “Wanna hang out for a while, Ushiwaka?” 

Ushijima’s eyes widened a bit, and he nodded. “Sure.” 

So he ended up sitting back against the headboard of Oikawa’s bed, the brunette’s laptop resting on his thighs while Oikawa snuggled to his side to watch the show playing on the screen. Ushijima isn’t a dramatic person, but he’s sure his soul is going to ascend into a new realm of overwhelming happiness at any moment. 

Oikawa had his head resting on his shoulder, and a hand laying flat on the middle of his chest. Ushijima was sure he could feel the rapid beating of his heart under his palm, but Oikawa said nothing. Ushijima could hardly pay attention to the show on the screen, something about strange happenings but he really couldn’t focus. Oikawa Tooru was cuddling up to him, in Oikawa Tooru’s bed. 

It was strange to do this. Ushijima had never done it before. He wasn’t even sure if Oikawa was genuinely interested. He was still confused, though yesterday he was assured that Oikawa liked him. Was he…? All Oikawa had said was that there was a reason he was dating him. 

“You’ve been quiet, Ushiwaka-chan…” Oikawa hummed, tapping at his laptop to play the next episode. “You okay?” 

Ushijima swallowed the lump in his throat, and he nodded. “I am fine.” 

Oikawa returned to his previous settlement, though this time his hand stroked from his chest up to his shoulder. “You sure? You look like you’re thinking too hard.” 

Ushijima sighed. “How do you feel about me, Oikawa?” 

Oikawa laughed gently. “I don’t like you, obviously.” 

“Oikawa.” 

The brunette sighed, pouting a bit. “You’re really gonna make me say it?” 

Ushijima frowned. “I feel that I would appreciate the truth, regardless of what it is.” 

“Fine.” Oikawa hummed, his thumb starting to stroke at the exposed skin above the collar of Ushijima’s shirt. “I’m starting to like you. Kind of a lot.” 

Ushijima nodded. He was still unable to focus on the screen, but he was much happier. The two watched a few more episodes, and Ushijima decided it was time for him to get back to his dorm. 

“Oikawa, I must be going now.” 

Oikawa huffed, and pulled his laptop from Ushijima’s lap. Ushijima sat up, stretching his back muscles, stiff from being in the same position for hours. When he moved to stand up Oikawa grabbed onto his wrist, Ushijima looked over his shoulder with slightly widened eyes. 

Oikawa was looking to the side, and if Ushijima knew any better he’d say he looked  _ shy. _

“Do you… Y’know, since it’s Friday… Wanna stay the night?” 

Ushijima’s cheeks flushed red instantly, and he couldn’t get the word  _ yes _ out fast enough. Oikawa smiled softly, and he tugged on his wrist a bit. “Come cuddle again?” 

Ushijima nodded, resuming his previous place on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Oikawa, and the brunette pulled himself close. 

“Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima huffed a bit, and they continued watching shows on Oikawa’s laptop. Oikawa eventually fell asleep against Ushijima, so the ace tried putting Oikawa’s laptop to the side without jostling him too much. Oikawa clung to him tightly, so Ushijima shifted to he could be on his side, his head resting on Oikawa’s pillow. 

Oikawa seemed at peace, he looked youthful. His eyelashes fanned across his pale cheeks, his hair was a tousled mess. Ushijima smiled gently, and shut his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeah so Friday and Saturday are gonna be a little boring and probably short. But Sunday. Holy shit,,,, Sunday is where some good shit goes down. Anywho, sorry if I update even slower after this chapter. School is starting back up for me and I'm,,,, sigh. 
> 
> But yes, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far, I really appreciate it! And thank you in advance for any comments and kudos! I really am thankful!!


	6. Saturday

Ushijima rustled awake, huffing a bit. He was really hot, and there seemed to be a weight on his side--it annoyed him. His eyes blinked open, and he looked to his side, greeted by a fluffy mop of brown hair and the gentle face of Oikawa Tooru sleeping. Ushijima didn’t seem to mind the heat or the weight anymore. 

Oikawa’s fingers were curled into the front of Ushijima’s t-shirt, his head resting on his shoulder. Ushijima felt their legs were tangled together under the blankets as well. Ushijima couldn’t help the gentle smile that flitted across his face, and he stared up at the ceiling. 

He could hardly believe it was real. He was able to wake up next to the person he loved so dearly. He stole another look to the setter’s soundly sleeping face. He looked much younger, though Oikawa already carried a youthful glow. Ushijima leaned down and pressed a kiss to his messy hair, careful not to shift too much lest he wake Oikawa. Ushijima looked to the clock on the wall. It was later than he’d personally wake up on a Saturday, already eight-- though he has no problems staying in bed with Oikawa. 

It was nice. Ushijima rested his head back on the pillow, and he shut his eyes. Ushijima felt light, yet grounded. Anchored by Oikawa. 

In this moment, with Oikawa at his side, softly breathing in his slumber, wisps of his hair tickling Ushijima’s jaw, eight in the morning on a weekend sharing a bed… With his eyes closed, his heart felt at ease. 

He felt like he was in love with Oikawa Tooru. 

He felt like the two of them were in a long-lasting relationship, that it wouldn’t come to an end. 

Ushijima couldn’t help the slight laugh that fell from his smiling lips, he was  _ happy _ . 

The spiker debated whether or not he should wake Oikawa. He wanted to let him rest, stay with him a little longer, believe that they were in love for just a little  _ longer. _

Though he wanted to pepper Oikawa’s cheeks with gentle kisses, rousing him from his sleep. He wanted to pretend,  _ pretend _ … He wanted to say something cliche, breathing  _ wake up, my love  _ between his kisses. 

Ushijima sighed, he was content regardless of his indecisiveness. He instead planned their morning. He would take Oikawa for breakfast, then wherever they went after that would be Oikawa’s choice. Ushijima waited for an hour, simply thinking and living in the presence of Oikawa. 

He decided to reach over with his free hand and brush Oikawa’s bangs from his forehead, pressing a kiss to the newly exposed skin. He blushed, shocked at what he had just done. Though it was just a kiss to his forehead, he still felt as if he was stealing something. 

Ushijima sighed, cupping Oikawa’s jaw and gently tapping his fingers against his cheek. 

“It is morning, Tooru… You must eat breakfast…” Ushijima found his first name falling from his tongue and it felt so  _ right _ . “Tooru…” 

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open, and looked to him blearily. Oikawa’s chapped lips turned up in a smile and he let out a tired laugh. “Good morning,  _ Wakatoshi _ … _ ” _

His name coming from Oikawa’s sleep-drenched voice was enough to send a chill through his body, and he’s sure he was blushing to the tips of his ears. Ushijima smiled fondly, leaning to kiss Oikawa’s forehead. 

“What would you like to eat?” 

“Milk bread.” Oikawa huffed, pulling himself closer to Ushijima. 

Ushijima let out a breathy laugh. “You cannot just have bread for breakfast.” 

“... And juice.” 

“Oikawa.” 

The brunette turned to look up at Ushijima, pouting a bit. “What happened to Tooru?” 

Ushijima’s words caught in his throat, and Oikawa’s lips turned up in a smile. “Better get used to calling me that, kay?” 

He kissed Ushijima’s cheek and pulled himself out of bed, stretching out his muscles once he was stood up. Ushijima watched. He watched as Oikawa’s muscles flexed under his skin, he watched Oikawa hum and ruffle his hair, and he watched as Oikawa sat down on the edge of the bed, laying back so his head was on Ushijima’s stomach. 

“Oika- Er… Tooru?” 

“Hm?” He smiled lazily to him. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yep. Just a little tired is all.” He nodded. “I don’t like mornings much.” 

Ushijima nodded in acknowledgement. “I apologize.” 

“But… I like them a little better with you.” 

Ushijima was sure his heart had actually stopped beating for a moment or two. 

“Can we stay in bed just a little longer, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

Ushijima was a bit disappointed that Oikawa hadn’t used his given name, though, he isn’t sure what he expected. Ushijima’s eyes darted to the clock, and he pressed his lips into a line. “Why don’t you stay in bed and I will go and buy breakfast?” 

Oikawa smiled happily and shifted so he could lean up and kiss the tip of Ushijima’s nose. “I like that idea.” 

* * *

 

The journey to getting breakfast wasn’t too difficult. Oikawa had only requested two things so Ushijima figured he could take a few liberties and get extra things of his own choosing. He’d ended up just purchasing fruits and a pre-made bento box. He’d gotten Oikawa two packets of milk bread as well as a bento, knowing the milk bread wouldn’t be enough to sate him despite his insisting. 

Ushijima wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he got back to Oikawa’s dorm, but it certainly wasn’t anything he’d even think of. He knocked on the door, waiting for Oikawa to open the door. It took a bit, so Ushijima knocked again, hesitant-- he was slightly worried that Oikawa had fallen back asleep. 

Though, the door soon opened, only to reveal Oikawa in shorts that seemingly elongated his toned legs, a baggy t-shirt and a track jacket that looked strangely large on him. When a sleeve slid down his shoulder, it clicked in Ushijima’s mind. It wasn’t Oikawa’s track jacket, it was  _ his.  _

Ushijima’s face had to have been bright red, because he just stood there, staring. His grip on the plastic bag of breakfast tightened, his knuckles turning white.  _ Oikawa Tooru was wearing his jacket and it was damn cute. _

“Gonna just stand and stare?” 

Ushijima swallowed a bit, averting his eyes awkwardly. “My apologies… I… I was just confused as to why you’re wearing _my_ jacket instead of your own, is all…” 

Ushijima stepped inside of the dorm, and Oikawa shut the door. Ushijima toed off his shoes, and in the process he felt Oikawa hug him from behind resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Something wrong with missing my boyfriend?” 

Ushijima tensed, and he reached to rub at his chest. Oikawa had been hitting him with things that have been making his heart race non-stop this morning, Ushijima wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

“I was gone for no more than half an hour, Tooru…” 

“I really missed you, Ushiwaka-chan…” He muttered. 

Ushijima felt something soft and warm press to the crook of his neck, and once he realized it was Oikawa placing a gentle kiss, he stepped forward. 

_ “Breakfast. I got breakfast _ .” 

Oikawa smirked and nodded, leaning around Ushijima to see what was in the bag. 

The two split up in the afternoon, both wanting to shower. Oikawa told him to text later, and drop by tomorrow morning. Ushijima had no objections. 

* * *

 

During his whole shower the only thing he could think of was Oikawa. How much he really liked Oikawa. The thoughts and feelings didn’t go away for hours, so Ushijima called Tendou for help. 

His friend teased him, saying he was in love, though that was rather obvious. 

“You’re just figuring out your emotions and stuff, Toshi.” Tendou laughed. “It’s kinda cute.” 

“It’s not cute, it’s frustrating.” 

“What about it is frustrating you?” 

Ushijima huffed. “I… I don’t know what I’d like to do. I would very much… Like to hold his hand, and hug him… And I really liked waking up next to him this morning-”

“ _ Woah _ , Toshi! Back it up about seven hours ago you  _ what _ ?” 

“I… I woke up next to him this morning?” Ushijima arched an eyebrow. 

Tendou’s eyes were wide, his jaw dropped. 

_ “You did the hoodly doodly with Oikawa!?” _

Ushijima’s eyes widened, and he held his hands up in defense. His cheeks were scarlet, and he blushed down his neck and to the tips of his ears. 

“We watched films! We did nothing more than lay closely to each other!” 

Tendou groaned, throwing his head back. “Toshi! You gotta say  _ cuddling _ Oikawa! You worded it weird!” 

Ushijima rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I think you are the one who took it the wrong way, Satori…” 

Tendou sighed, laughing a bit and shaking his head. “Look, Toshi. You love Oikawa, right?” 

“Of course.” He nodded. 

“Does he love you back?” 

“I… I would hope so?” 

Tendou smiled gently, reaching forward to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Toshi, tomorrow is Sunday.” 

Ushijima looked to his lap. “Yes. I know, Satori.” 

Tendou stuck around for a bit longer, leaving as the blanket of night fell onto the city. Ushijima sat at his desk aimlessly, tomorrow was really Sunday. His last day. Ushijima shut his eyes. He isn’t confident, but he isn’t going to rule out that maybe, just  _ maybe, _ Oikawa Tooru loves him just a little bit back. That he’ll be able to wake up and pick him up for Monday’s morning practice. That he’ll be able to walk him to class. That he can do all kinds of things with Oikawa he wasn’t able to fit into the week. 

His phone buzzed on his desk, and he opened it. 

**_Ushiwaka chan!!! Come early 2morrow kk?? I wanna spend the whole day w you (◍•ᴗ•◍)_ **

  
He couldn’t help the smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUNDAY IS THE A N G S T. 
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Anywho this one was actually kinda nice to write? I hope yinz like it! And thank you to all the nice comments on the last chapter, they really made me happy <3 
> 
> Thank you in advance to any kudos and comments that may come, they mean a lot to me <3 
> 
> And get ready for the final chapter!!


	7. Sunday

Ushijima woke up much earlier than normal. He couldn’t even feel tiredness itching at his eyes, pleading him to sleep-- he was too distracted by immediate thoughts of  _ Sunday. _ He took a glance to his window, there was no sign of the sunrise. He then chose to check the time on his phone. 

4:38 AM. 

His brows furrowed together. He knows he is in a state of distress, though he isn’t sure why his body would wake him up so early. He set his phone back on his nightstand and rested his head against his pillow. Perhaps it was the tenseness in his stomach. Or maybe even the feeling of desperation clenching his heart it it’s fist. 

Monday hasn’t even come and yet he’s already found himself missing his relationship with Oikawa. 

Granted, he still wasn’t sure how to be in a relationship, but he enjoyed learning with the setter at his side. He wants to take Oikawa out again, many more times. He wants to kiss Oikawa’s cheek, maybe one day even his lips. He wants to walk with Oikawa every morning to practice, the setter’s slender fingers wrapped around his bicep. He wants to take Oikawa to the space museum over and over and see him smile just as brightly as the last. 

Ushijima huffed, his eyes started to sting, and he rubbed at them with the palms of his hands. 

He laid in bed until the sun rose, his curtains blocking the harsh rays from bothering him too much. He simply stared at his ceiling. He wasn’t sure how to feel, or what to  _ do. _

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he picked it up, opening the message. 

**_Ushiwaka chan can we watch movies all day today?? (　＾∇＾)_ **

Ushijima smiled fondly. 

**_Of course, if that is what you’d like. I think it is best if I go and buy snacks to sustain us for the duration of our day. Do you have anything specific you want?_ **

Ushijima sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stretched out his legs and back muscles, standing up and rifling through his clothes. He figured a track suit would do just fine since Oikawa just wanted to watch movies. Ushijima would take a shower and buy whatever Oikawa requested, along with things for semi-proper breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

His phone buzzed and he checked it quickly. 

**_Milk bread duh!! (๑꒪▿꒪)*_ **

Ushijima laughed lightly. He shouldn’t expect anything less from Oikawa. 

Ushijima found himself at Oikawa’s door with more than anticipated. He’d of course gotten Oikawa multiple packets of milk bread, along with assorted bento boxes to act as their three meals of the day between snacks. He’d also gotten candy that Tendou likes, not knowing exactly what candies Oikawa would like-- he’d like to find out though. He held his shopping bags in one hand, and in the other was a few flowers. Admittedly, he wanted flowers just as beautiful as Oikawa, though no flower could ever match up to the setter in Ushijima’s mind. He settled for assorted roses, red and white. 

He had to settle for gently tapping his foot against Oikawa’s door, his hands preoccupied. He heard rustling on the other side of the door, and soon it opened to reveal Oikawa. His hair was fluffy and messy, he looked like he’d just showered and dried his hair. 

“Ushiwaka-chan!” He grinned, hugging him tightly. “You got me flowers again!” 

“Is that alright…?” 

“Of  course, silly.” Oikawa laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Ushijima blushed and nodded. Oikawa let him in and helped him set everything down. Oikawa set his flowers in a sports drink bottle, Ushijima hummed. Maybe he should get him an actual vase sometime. 

“What’s for breakfast, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa smiled happily. 

“I just got a few bento boxes. I got quite a few packets of milk bread as well for you.” 

“You’re the best!” He beamed, digging through the bags for his food. 

Oikawa pulled the cheap chopsticks that came with the bento apart, clapping his palms together. Ushijima hadn’t gotten his bento out yet, but he did the same. 

_ Ittadakimasu.  _

They sat relatively quietly, Oikawa sitting closely to Ushijima, their legs stretched out in front of them on the floor. Their shoulders pressed together firmly, Ushijima was glad for a bit that their dominant hands were opposites. 

Oikawa finished rather quickly, and he waited for Ushijima to finish as well before getting up to throw away their trash. Ushijima sighed, Oikawa’s toned legs were exposed yet again, the brunette choosing to wear shorts. Ushijima felt a bit guilty, but he couldn’t help letting his eyes wander over Oikawa for a bit. 

Oikawa turned on his heel, and he smiled sweetly to Ushijima. “Any idea what you wanna watch?” 

“I don’t have any preferences, in all honesty.” Ushijima shrugged, standing up as well. 

Oikawa sighed, wrapping his arms around his torso seemingly out of nowhere. Ushijima’s brows furrowed together a bit, but he hugged Oikawa back as well. 

“Why don’t we watch something boring, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“Why would you want to watch something that would not be pleasing?” 

Oikawa laughed lightly, and he pulled back a bit so he could smile sweetly to Ushijima. The spiker’s heart warmed, Oikawa was very cute. 

“So I have an excuse to kiss you, duh.” 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed in surprise, then his blush flooded to the tips of his ears. Oikawa gave him one final sugary-sweet smile before kissing his cheek and slipping past him. 

Ushijima needed a few moments to gather his thoughts again, and he turned to look at Oikawa. He was already nestled into his bed, blankets around his shoulders and his laptop balanced on his legs. 

“What are you pulling up?” 

“I dunno. Probably a documentary.” 

“You… You want to k-kiss me to a documentary…?” 

“Yup. Cause they’re boring.” Oikawa nodded a bit. 

“Like me?” 

Ushijima isn’t sure why he said it, but he got a surprised look from Oikawa. He smirked and cocked his head to the side. “I can’t tell if you’re catching on or if that was a joke.” 

Ushijima’s mouth opened to speak, but his thoughts were a bit late to keep up. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he finally spoke. “I… I suppose a little of both?” 

“Oh, be quiet and get in bed with me.” Oikawa smiled, rolling his eyes. “How’s a lamp documentary sound?” 

Ushijima shrugged, slipping into the bed. He rested his back against the headboard, and watched Oikawa set up the documentary. 

“Um… If you just want to… Uh, why are you bothering setting up a film?” 

“Background music and stuff.” Oikawa shrugged, setting the laptop aside. 

Ushijima huffed in confusion. At this angle he was unable to see the screen. He leaned over a bit, however, Oikawa seemed to have immediate plans. He straddled Ushijima’s hips and pinned his shoulders to the headboard in a matter of seconds, Ushijima’s lips were covered with Oikawa’s own before he could even react. 

Ushijima’s heart rate skyrocketed. Even the mere thought of kissing Oikawa Tooru on the lips made his mind go blank, though, actually doing it sent him into overdrive; he was rigid in his confusion. His fingers gripped into the sheets, and he sat there. Oikawa pulled away after a bit of Ushijima not reacting, and he frowned a bit. 

“Did you not…?” 

Ushijima’s words caught it his throat. Oikawa sighed, his hands slipping from Ushijima’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, guess I got a little ahead of myself.” The brunette muttered, moving to get off of Ushijima’s lap. 

Ushijima bit his lip, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist, he wanted him to stay. Oikawa looked at him expectantly, and Ushijima tried his best to find his words, his heart still racing and his mind still a mess. 

“I… I have wanted to kiss you, for a long time.” Ushijima’s words came out slowly and carefully. “I was just… I suppose  _ stunned _ in the moment you decided to do so.” 

Oikawa sighed, looking down. “I guess you want to kiss me because you love me, right?” 

Ushijima swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes.” 

When Oikawa looked back up, he was smiling, but his eyes were shining with building tears. “Think you can make me love you back if you kiss me enough?” 

Ushijima’s eyes widened, and his fingers wrapped tighter around Oikawa’s wrist. 

“What is wrong?” 

Oikawa huffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand. 

“I just… I really want to fall in love with you, Ushiwaka-chan… And today is the last day and I’m scared.” 

Ushijima’s heart sank. Granted, he was overjoyed that Oikawa even  _ wanted _ to fall in love with him, but the fact that today was his last day with Oikawa felt like a slap in the face. Oikawa let out a shaky breath and leaned forward, hiding his face away in the crook of Ushijima’s neck. 

“I don’t want today to end, Ushiwaka… I don’t want Monday to come…” His voice was soft, and the ace could tell he was fragile. 

Ushijima sighed, letting his arms wrap around Oikawa’s waist. He’s going to definitely miss being close to Oikawa. 

“I’m afraid that it cannot be helped.” 

“I tried so hard, Ushiwaka-chan… I want to be in love with you!” Oikawa’s fingers gripped onto Ushijima’s shirt, and the ace felt warm droplets on his shoulder. “I want to be in love with you more than anyone else! I hate it!” 

“Tooru…” Ushijima frowned. 

Oikawa pulled himself closer, so their chests were flush to one another. “You’re the only person who makes me dread Monday… I’m… I don’t love you yet.” 

Oikawa pulled back a bit, looking at Ushijima sadly. “I’m so frustrated.” 

Ushijima feels as if he could be more upset. He’s happy, in a sense. Oikawa  _ wants _ to love him. Though, it also makes the longing in his heart intensify, because he’s not there  _ yet _ . 

“It’s alright. We both tried our best.” 

A tear streaked down Oikawa’s cheek, and he nodded. Ushijima leaned forward to kiss it away. “We still have the rest of the day, Tooru.” 

“Will it be enough?” 

Ushijima clenched his jaw. “I’m sure it’s not.” 

Oikawa let out a breath, resting his forehead against Ushijima’s. “You treated me so nicely this entire week, Ushiwaka. You gave me everything I could even ask you for. You’re an amazing boyfriend.” 

“You were as well.” 

Oikawa’s lips turned up a bit, and he let out a breathy laugh. “I treated you so badly. I’m nowhere near as kind of a person as you.” 

“Well, your feelings have changed, right?” Ushijima hummed. 

“Yes.” 

Ushijima smiled fondly, genuinely. “Then that’s all I could truly ask of you, Tooru.” 

“But… Can today be about you? I want to make you happy.” 

“You already do.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks were pink, and he shook his head. “You don’t even realize you’re making my heart race, do you?” 

Ushijima cocked his head to the side, and Oikawa’s hands reached up to gently cup Ushijima’s jaw. “What can I do?” 

Ushijima was genuinely at a loss. Oikawa already made him significantly happy. Even on the brink of an inevitable breakup, Ushijima was still joyous. Though, Oikawa seemed distressed regardless. He would humor Oikawa. 

“I suppose… Call me by my given name as well?” 

Oikawa perked up a bit. “Wakatoshi? Is that it?” 

His heart thrummed in his chest, his name fell so smoothly from Oikawa’s lips. Ushijima nodded a bit. 

“Anything else? A movie? A game?” 

Ushijima’s cheeks flushed red at his next thought. He really wanted to kiss Oikawa. He wanted to cover the lips that said his name so carefully. Oikawa had already established that they could kiss, but Ushijima was still shy to ask. 

“I… May I… Kiss you?” Ushijima’s voice was quiet, and he looked to the side. 

“Yes.” 

The answer came quickly, almost too quickly. Ushijima looked back to Oikawa, and he’s sure his blush darkened. He hesitantly reached a hand up to rest on the back of Oikawa’s neck, and he eyed those soft pink lips he’d craved for so long. 

He leaned forward, their lips touching in feather-light instances. Ushijima is sure his heart would explode. Excitement coursed through his body; like the first time he was ever called an ace- or even when he’d first seen Oikawa toss. 

He felt like he’d fallen in love with Oikawa all over again. Oikawa’s hands rested on his chest, and Ushijima couldn’t help but cover it with his own. He was here with Oikawa, kissing him like they’d been in love for years- it felt better than he could ever have imagined. 

And so they kissed for hours, and when they weren’t sharing gentle touches of lips they were always holding hands. Ushijima isn’t sure if he’s ever had a better day. Before he knew it, they’d thrown away the last of their bentos and the sun was already set. The time on Oikawa’s clock showed eleven PM. 

It was silent gathering his things. Oikawa standing closely to him the whole time. At the door, Ushijima had his shoes on, and Oikawa looked to the floor. Ushijima heard the setter sniffle, and he frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Wakatoshi…” 

“It’s alright.” Ushijima offered a smile, reaching forward to grab Oikawa’s hand. “I was very happy this week being with you.” 

Oikawa looked up, smiling pitifully. “Me too. I’m glad I could call you my boyfriend.” 

Ushijima leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “Do not be upset, alright? It couldn’t be helped."

Oikawa sighed, wrapping his fingers around Ushijima’s wrist. “I… You know I wouldn’t break up with you, right?” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow. “Then why is there a deadline?” 

“I made a promise a long time ago.” Oikawa sighed. “But it doesn’t matter.” 

“I see.” Ushijima nodded, pulling his wrist back. 

“Um, could I hug you? One last time?” 

Ushijima nodded. Oikawa threw his arms around Ushijima, holding him tightly. Ushijima really would miss this. He’s told Oikawa not to be upset; though he cannot take his own advice, it seems. 

He felt empty pulling away from the warm embrace. And it was lonelier walking the halls than he thought. He felt emptier than ever. 

* * *

Monday

* * *

 

Oikawa woke up early for practice. His eyes were tired, they stung with fatigue and tears from the previous night. He never would have expected he'd grow so attached to Ushijima within a week-- or anyone for that matter. Ushijima is the only one he's dated who has made him feel this way. He actually wishes he wasn't tied down by a stupid promise, in fact, he's sure he doesn't even care about it. He wants to be with Ushijima, no matter how long it takes him to fall in love. 

He gathered his gear for practice, pulling on his track suit. His hair looked like a mess but he honestly couldn't bother with it at the moment. He grabbed a few of the leftover snacks from yesterday and opened up the packets, figuring he could indulge himself in an unhealthy breakfast for today. His heart hurt. And the thought of someone new confessing their feelings to him today only stressed him out. Oikawa tossed out the packets and looked in the mirror. He truly looked like a mess. His eyes had dark circles, he was pale, and his hair was a fluffy tangled mess. He turned his back to the mirror and slung his bag over his shoulder, the weight had become unfamiliar over the week; Ushijima carrying it for him becoming a habit. 

He muttered incoherently under his breath and toed on his shoes. He made sure he had everything he needed, rummaging through his bag quickly. There was a gentle knock on his door, and he tensed. He shut his bag and sighed. It was rare that girls would come to his dorm to ask him out so early, but he supposes it's only fitting that today is one of those days. She's going to have to deal with him looking like a mess- maybe it will even make her rethink her decision to confess to him. 

He opened the door, not even bothering to smile. Though, instead of a girl shyly standing in the hallway, it was a rather built man; wearing the same track suit he was currently in. His eyes widened, Ushijima held flowers in one hand, just over a dozen, and his eyes looked pained, unsure. 

"Ushiwaka...?" 

"Please date me for another week." Ushijima held out the flowers, his hand was shaking a bit. Oikawa stared at the flowers with wide eyes. 

"Does... Does this break the promise you made?" 

Oikawa wasn't sure if he was just overwhelmed or purely happy. Tears sprung to his eyes and he lurched forward to hold Ushijima tightly. 

His voice was muffled, buried in the fabric of Ushijima's jacket. "I don't care if it does." 

The two shared quick kisses in the sparce hallway, arms wrapped around the other. As the sun peeked through the window, Ushijima nudged Oikawa so they could head to practice. Oikawa set the flowers on his bed, jogging to meet Ushijima in the hallway. The ace held out his hand for Oikawa's bag, and he smiled softly. He handed the bag over, and spared one last look to the fourteen flowers sitting on his bed, shutting his door afterwards. He wrapped his hands around Ushijima's bicep. 

 

"Will I be asking you out again next Monday?" 

"I'm not going to break up with you." 

Ushijima's small smile grew into a grin, and Oikawa couldn't help the smile splitting his face either. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone saw it coming lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone that stuck around to read this, it really means a lot! I hope it was enjoyable! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments, I love reading every message, and I respond to as many as I can! 
> 
> Thank you all again!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off of a BL drama called Seven Days. Well, loosely based. I liked the concept, but not really the plot, but it's worth a look if you want to check it out! 
> 
> There's going to be seven chapters, one for each day, so stay tuned, this one was the most boring, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you in advance for all of the comments and kudos to come, I really appreciate every single one of them!


End file.
